1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a tap for dispensing liquid from a container.
2. Background Art
Tap and valve assemblies have been used within the industry for dispensing fluid from a container to a receptacle or other fluid-receiving device. The typical tap assembly has an attachment member for attaching the tap assembly to a fluid container and a tap handle for positioning a valve member within the body. Moving of the valve member within the body allows for control the flow of fluid through the tap.
Prior art tap dispensing systems have as one of their primary disadvantages a propensity to vibrate open during transportation. Also, tap handles are typically easily manipulated so that children can inadvertently activate the valve allowing the contents of the container to spill causing an unnecessary mess and wastage of the stored product.
These and other aspects and attributes of the present invention will be discussed with reference to the following drawings and accompanying specification.